


Still Having Nightmares

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dalton Academy, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slightly based on an All Time Low song, The Warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: After a traumatic experience, Blaine suffers from nightmares. He always tries his best to hide them from people, until one night he couldn't. Thankfully Sebastian, his roommate, was there to calm him down.





	Still Having Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a fic in this same universe, but before this happens. I'm not even sure if I will post it or not, since I'm having trouble continuing writing it. (Stupid writer's block.)
> 
> This is slightly based on the song 'Nightmares' by All Time Low.

**_Never did I think I'd be coming back around_ **

**_Digging up old memories_ **

**_Always used to be the one to let it go_ **

**_Kept my fears in a suitcase_ **

**_I locked them away_ **

**_In a place I wouldn't find_ **

**_They still haunt me_ **

**_I think about it every now and again_ **

\--

Blaine didn’t have an easy life. He knew he was gay since he learned what the word meant. His father was never happy about it, but he always stayed silent. His mother was more accepting, but sometimes didn’t know what to do. She always dreamed of her sons finding beautiful wives that she could go shopping with. And getting multiple grandbabies.

When Blaine went to high school, he was tired of hiding who he truly was. He was tired of dressing in clothes he hated, just because other boys his age wore them. He was tired of being asked when he got a girlfriend, or if there was a girl he liked.

So, he came out. And it destroyed his life. People pushed him against lockers, made him trip in the hallways, pushed his chair away so he’d fall on the ground while sitting down. And the teachers didn’t know what to do. They had asked if he was okay, but that was it. Even though he wasn’t okay.

Thankfully he made one friend, Scott, who was also out as gay. They both got bullied, but they had each other. They went through everything together.

And they went to the school dance together as well. It was a scary and brave thing to do. Cooper, Blaine’s overprotective brother, had warned him about the danger of his plan. Although Cooper loved Blaine no matter what, the other students at Blaine’s school didn’t. And he didn’t want his brother to get hurt.

  
But Blaine was stubborn. He wanted to do this. He wanted to go to a school dance.

But in the end, it was a big mistake. After he and Scott were dancing together, they decided to go home early. His friend texted his dad to pick them up, but his father was too late. A group of jocks had cornered them, laughing and calling them names.

Blaine didn’t have a lot of memories, but the memories he had haunted him at night. The way it felt to be punched and kicked everywhere. The sound of his best friend’s screams when one of the guys from the baseball team revealed a bat.

He remembered waking up in pain, laying on the ice-cold ground. Screams and sirens it the background, until the sound grew louder and louder, as if it was a speaker placed next to his head. And then the sound faded again, and he could feel himself black out.

  
He had been in the hospital for months in critical condition. He kept asking about Scott, but no one would answer. It turned out that his friend had died from his injuries.

And Blaine had barely survived.

Even though he tells his therapist that he’s fine, it has been two years now. But he was still having nightmares. Sometimes he’d dream about Scott, who would be yelling at him, how it was Blaine’s fault. It was Blaine’s idea to go.

Sometimes is made Blaine feel guilty about surviving. Scott deserved to survive, not him.

Other times he would dream about the way the guys looked at him before they beat him up. Sometimes the faces would change into people he knew. He saw his dad sometimes, or other kids from his school. And rarely he saw Scott’s face.

Now, he shared a dorm room with Sebastian, at one of the safest schools in Ohio. And he tried to hide his nightmares as best as he could. He avoided the little sleepovers the Warblers loved, he avoided movie nights, and he always tried to be as quiet as possible when he woke up, and to go to toe bathroom immediately. Or he would just stay up all night, avoiding sleep.

He was usually lucky that Sebastian wasn’t easy to wake up. Or he would be gone to a Warbler movie night.

He failed tonight, though.

He saw his fellow Warblers, they were laughing at each other, talking about in how much pain Blaine would be. He heard Scott repeat ‘Blaine, help’, and ‘Blaine, it’s your fault’ between the echoes of his scream.

When he woke up, he let out a loud gasp and his body was shaking. Unable to breathe, he reached out to grab something.

“Blaine, hey, Blaine! I’m here, okay. Just breathe, breathe with me, okay? Listen to my voice and focus on breathing. In and out, slowly and deep breaths.” Sebastian was suddenly sitting behind him, his arms wrapped around Blaine’s chest, pulling him against his chest. He reached out to grab Blaine’s hand and place it on his chest above his lungs, so Blaine could feel him breathe.

It took a couple of minutes, but soon Blaine was exhausted as he could finally breathe again. His cheeks wet from the tears that continues to pour down. He rested his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, and let the taller boy pull him in a hug.

“I’m here.” Sebastian whispers to him. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

He helped Blaine slowly lay back down, but he didn’t let go of him. He made sure the covers were coving Blaine’s shivering body, and pulled the curly haired boy closer. He tried his best to calm him down, running his hand softly through Blaine’s messy curls, whispering ‘I’m here’ on repeat.

He had no idea how to help someone calm down. Sure, he had nightmares about the reason why he transferred to Dalton too, but there was never anyone to calm him down.

Sebastian tried his best to stay awake until Blaine fell asleep, but it was impossible. He slowly went back to sleep, and Blaine just laid there with his eyes open. He tried his best to focus on Sebastian’s heartbeat underneath his ear.

He was wide awake. But he wasn’t alone.

\-- 

**_Now there's a ghost in the back of this room_ **

**_And I don't like it_ **

**_I fall asleep with my covers pulled up_ **

**_And try to fight it_ **

**_I gotta say, it's hard to be brave_ **

**_When you're alone in the dark_ **

**_I told myself that I wouldn't be scared_ **

**_But I'm still having nightmares_ **

[Nightmares - All Time Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRM1JO2OG1Q)


End file.
